


Light My Fire

by mcshinwon



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, Fisting, Mutual Pining, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshinwon/pseuds/mcshinwon
Summary: “Hmm…” Shinwon didn’t like the expression on Kino’s face one bit. He was definitely scheming. Especially when he leaned down to whisper something in Hui’s ear. The other’s eyes widened and he cast a glance at Shinwon before looking at Kino again and nodding. His lips quirked into a small smirk.“I’m gonna regret starting this conversation, aren’t I?”“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Kino grinned.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Kudos: 56





	Light My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> To choose the title, I wrote down eight songs and then rolled a d8 and light my fire by the doors was number 6,

A short ‘Hey’ was the only warning Shinwon got as a piece of popcorn came hurtling towards his face. He turned, opening his mouth and catching it with an ease that surprised himself more than anybody else, enjoying the way that the buttery snack melted on his tongue as he began to chew it. 

He sat on the end of a loveseat, next to Kino. Hui took the other end and was currently the one in charge of the popcorn bowl. After the piece of popcorn he’d flung in Shinwon’s direction though, it looked like Kino was about ready to confiscate it. They were having a movie night at Kino’s place; the younger had invited Wooseok and Yuto too, but Wooseok had homework for his ISB and Yuto didn’t wanna come if Wooseok wasn’t going to. So it ended up just being the three of them and a  _ Lord of the Rings _ marathon. 

Despite the movies being long, they’d started early enough that they were about halfway through the second movie with it still being before 11 pm. Whether or not the three would be able to make it through the entirety of  _ Return of the King _ afterwards was still up for debate. For now, Shinwon was just happy to be with two of his favorite people watching one of his favorite movie franchises. He’d always had a weak spot for fantasy. 

The problem came with the way Kino would bury his head in his shoulder and lean into him or absentmindedly brush his hand against his thigh, or the way that Hui kept reaching for Kino’s hand and then reaching for his hand when Kino eventually swatted him away. Shinwon had never been great at feelings. He had a lot of love for everyone and it was hard for him to discern when those feelings went from purely platonic ones to something else. But he’d finally started to realize that his feelings for both Hui and Kino were well within that category of ‘something else’. It confused him to no end. 

While his other friends had had no problems confessing to whoever they set their sights on, it wasn’t so simple to Shinwon. Besides, how the hell was he supposed to tell not one, but two people that he liked them as more than friends? He didn’t want to have to choose between them and he certainly didn’t want to do anything that might put their friendships at risk. So instead, he did what he did best and bottled up his feelings, pretending that nothing was out of the ordinary.

That method had worked for a long enough time. But now that he was here with both of them, nobody else anywhere to be seen, he felt his brain going into overdrive. 

Every time he looked over at Kino, the other was completely transfixed by the movie, his eyes wide and full of awe. It was breathtaking and Shinwon kept having to force himself to look at the screen again. Think about the battle happening and the back and forth between  _ Merry and Pippin  _ on the screen. Think about the dramatic sweeping landscape and beautiful architecture that filled the scene. Think about anything except for the boy leaning against his shoulder as if he belonged there. 

Every time he looked at Hui, he felt the warm surety of something that was meant to be. But that was cheesy, and he’d never be caught saying something like that out loud. He’d squeeze Hui’s hand back every time the other reached for him, and he’d let his thumb trail across the back of it absentmindedly. They’d been comfortable around each other for such a long time that neither of them were quite sure where their boundaries lied, but Shinwon was still afraid of crossing some sort of line.

Yeah, Hui was nice to him and clingy and affectionate, but there was no way he actually felt the same way about Shinwon, right? He was touchy with everyone in their friend group, so why would he be any different.

When the second movie was finished, it was clear that all three of them were tired. None of them would make it through  _ Return of the King _ , but nobody objected when Shinwon got up to switch the discs in the player. 

The first to fall asleep was Kino. He’d wrapped himself around Shinwon’s arm, head slumped against his shoulder, and fallen asleep like that. Moving would be a crime, and Shinwon had shot Hui a look of alarm. Hui just shrugged, leaning into Kino’s shoulder and setting his eyes back on the screen. 

He wasn’t sure if he fell asleep first or if Hui did. All he knew was that when he let his eyes droop closed, a battle was happening on the screen and the clock in front of them had read that it was almost 2 am.

When he’d opened his eyes, it was to a dim morning light streaming through the windows and an arm that had fallen asleep. He blinked wearily. The clock read that it was around 5. Too early to actually wake up, but his arm was tingling and Kino and Hui looked too cute to move. Still, he poked lightly at Kino’s face, watching as the other’s brow furrowed in a way that was too cute, and then as his eyes blearily opened.

“What?” His voice was slurred against Shinwon’s shoulder.

“My arm’s asleep.”

Kino blinked before sitting up straight, taking in his surroundings. “I can’t believe we fell asleep like this.”

“I’m definitely gonna feel this later. Right now, I just wanna go back to sleep though.”

Kino nodded slowly before gently nudging Hui awake. “Hey. We fell asleep out here. Let’s go to my room instead so we’re less sore later,” his voice was still slurred with sleep, but Hui nodded sleepily, pushing himself up with a yawn.

The three of them shuffled to Kino’s room and Shinwon thanked God that the other owned a king-sized bed. He slid under the covers without even waiting for the others to, and feeling was finally returning to his arm so he was in about as much bliss as was possible for the early hour. He registered Hui and Kino climbing in on either side of him, but he could already feel himself falling back asleep. 

-

When Shinwon woke up next, it was to the faint feeling of a finger tracing absentminded lines on his arm. He was aware of Hui’s arm draped over his waist and his legs tangled with his own. The other had always been a cuddler, so it wasn’t anything new. Kino, on the other hand, wasn’t very clingy or touchy, which was why Shinwon was surprised when he opened his eyes to see his hand gently moving across his skin. When he met his eyes, Kino looked as if he’d been caught doing something unspeakable, his cheeks immediately beginning to turn pink in the mid morning sunlight. 

“Morning,” Shinwon managed, casting him a smile. He was still sleepy enough that his brain wouldn’t let him worry about what any of this meant. For now, he’d bask in the affection. 

“I didn’t think you were awake,” the other said, refusing to meet Shinwon’s gaze but also leaving his hand resting on his arm.

“I’m not. I’m still asleep. Keep doing that, it's relaxing.”

Kino rolled his eyes, but started moving his finger along Shinwon’s arm again. It was a rare moment, but it was comfortable and Shinwon never wanted it to end. Behind him, he felt Hui sigh into his neck before moving closer, wrapping his arm tightly around his waist. And then he felt the unmistakable press of Hui’s dick against his thigh. The other was still asleep, but now Shinwon was very much awake, and flustered too. 

He sat up abruptly, but his movement didn’t wake Hui up. Kino looked up at him in alarm. “Are you alright?”

“I should probably go now,” Shinwon stammered. “I have uh. To babysit my lizard.” 

“Uh… okay…” 

Shinwon didn’t look at Kino as he hurried out of the room, his cheeks heating up. It was completely normal to get hard in your sleep. Hui was a cuddler. It was bound to happen sometime, right? It didn’t mean anything. Neither did the way Kino had been softly tracing lines on his arm while he thought he’d been asleep. He kept telling himself none of it meant anything as he reached for his keys and then stumbled outside without saying another word.

-

He felt like he was walking on a tightrope. That movie night had crossed some sort of line, but none of them were quite sure where the line had even been. Hui’d reach for his hand and play with it in the middle of lectures. When a group of them went out together, he’d always find his legs tangled with Kino’s under the table, the other staring at him with big eyes. Sometimes he’d catch Hui and Kino whispering to each other and then giggling with the same giddiness as a schoolgirl. 

The three of them were basking in a field on campus. There was an hour before any of them had other classes and the weather was nice enough so they opted to work on homework outside. Hongseok had been with them for a bit, but he had to leave early because he had quidditch practice. The other had spent the better part of their freshman year trying to convince Shinwon to join the team, but when Shinwon had tried it and not been immediately good at it, he’d resolved to never do it again. He liked sports a lot. Just not actually doing them. He’d always found it much more entertaining to be a spectator. 

Shinwon was currently typing away at an essay he needed for one of his more generic courses. Generic wasn’t quite right; it was a history course aimed at writing research papers and the topic of the class was a really specific mix of migration studies and Russian history, but he’d needed the course for university requirements. His topic was interesting enough to research, but he’d never been a strong essay writer. He’d rather just make a list of all of his findings and give it to the professor like that. 

Kino was leaning against Shinwon’s back, flipping through the pages of a book. This term he was taking multiple literature classes, and why anybody would want to put themselves through that much reading at once was beyond Shinwon, but he’d learned not to question the other too much. He seemed fairly invested in whatever book he was reading.

Hui was sprawled out on his stomach, laptop in front of him and a notebook laying open in the grass. He had his headphones on and occasionally hummed to himself as he jotted music notes along the lines of his notebook. Shinwon wasn’t entirely sure if it was homework for one of his classes or if it was a personal project. His eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration, and whatever it was he was working on, he clearly wasn’t satisfied with it. Eventually he ended up slamming his laptop shut and grumbling something under his breath.

“Struggling?”

“A little bit. I can’t really focus on anything lately,” Hui said, shrugging before rolling so that he was closer to Shinwon. He stretched out in the grass, laying his head on top of his knee. Shinwon was sure it was probably uncomfortable as hell, but Hui seemed content for the moment.

“I get it,” he replied, reaching over his own laptop to mess with Hui’s hair. The other sighed, leaning into his touch with a smile.

“Why did you leave so early last week? When we had that movie night?” 

The question was abrupt. Shinwon had tried to push that night out of his mind, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t shake any of it. The way the three of them had fit together so perfectly and comfortably. The way it felt like it was meant to be. Soulmates were bullshit but he felt drawn to both of them in every way imaginable. He was just too afraid to admit it out loud. It was like saying it would bring the world crashing down around him.

“I uh…”

“Kino told me you made some weird excuse that didn’t even make sense. Was it something I did?”

“No!” Shinwon was too quick to answer. “I just…” he wasn’t sure what he even meant to say. Hui was staring up at him with big expectant eyes and behind him he could tell that Kino had stopped reading and was now listening to the conversation. 

“It’s okay if you don’t wanna talk about it right now, but you’ll have to eventually,” Hui said in a soft voice when it became clear that Shinwon wouldn’t say anything else. He just nodded, returning his eyes to his screen. He didn’t know what he wanted to write next. 

-

Shinwon frowned as his character died again. 

“Are you planning on healing anybody or are you gonna keep getting killed?” Hongseok’s voice came over the headset.

It was late and he wasn’t really tired, but his mind was fuzzy and he kept reacting too late in their match. Usually Shinwon was good at playing support. Together, him and Hongseok were able to hold whatever team they were on well. Hongseok had been playing as Reinhardt, but when it became clear that Shinwon wasn’t going to get any better, he switched to Roadhog. 

“Sorry. I guess I’ve just been distracted lately,” he replied absently, moving to meet up with his team again. They were still winning for the moment, but it was close. He willed himself to focus more, sending a healing orb to their McCree just before he slipped into critical health. 

“Whatever it is, figure it out man. You’ve been absent everywhere lately. People are worried about you.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m fine though. Really. Just distracted is all,” he said, hurling a couple shots towards the other team’s Moira and knocking her out just as she hit her ult. 

“Girl trouble?” A less familiar voice called. It wasn’t someone either of them knew in person, but they’d taken to playing games a lot with a girl whose gamer tag was Red92. 

“I’m gay.” 

“My bad. Boy trouble then?”

“Is that what this is about?” Shinwon could hear the teasing in Hongseok’s voice. That was the reason he didn’t usually open up to anybody. 

He chose not to reply, instead sending an orb to their Orisa and another orb to the enemy’s Wrecking Ball, trying to down him before he could get to the bell in the middle of the point and spin around it like an asshole. Hongseok hooked the Wrecking Ball, pulling him in and firing the finishing blow. 

“Who is it?”

“I don’t wanna talk about this right now. It’s complicated,” Shinwon said, frowning. The game went into overtime as their team worked to push the rest of the other team off of the point for long enough to win the objective.

“Is it Hui?”

“Bye, Hongseok,” Shinwon said before turning his headset off and tossing it to the couch next to him. They finished the game, winning 2:1, but after that game he’d logged off for the night. 

When Hongseok called him, he didn’t pick up. When he started texting him, he turned his phone to do not disturb mode before climbing into his bed and willing himself to merge into the covers and simply cease to exist. 

-

It was a Sunday and nearing midterms. It’d steadily gotten colder outside, but they hadn’t gotten the first snow of the season yet. He was supposed to sleep in, so why was he being woken up by hands grabbing at his wrist? 

“Five more minutes.”

“It’s 11 am. You’ve gotten plenty of sleep. Come on, you lazy lump.” Kino’s voice came from his side. He regretted giving him his spare key.

“Why? What’s happening?”

“Brunch.”

“Brunch?”

“Yup. Just you, me, Hui, and a long overdue brunch.” The tone in Kino’s voice said there was no getting out of it. And he suspected that the brunch part wasn’t what was overdue. 

“Fine,” Shinwon sighed, giving in and letting Kino pull him up. “Just give me ten minutes,” he said, waving the other away. Instead of leaving his room to wait, Kino flopped onto his bed, watching him with a tilted head as he pulled clothes from his drawers. 

“Is it cold enough to wear a hoodie?”

“Yeah. You won’t need a jacket.”

Shinwon nodded, changing into a white tee shirt that had a smily face splattered across the front of it and then pulling on a green hoodie. He cast a glance at Kino to see that the other was sitting cross legged, scrolling through his phone. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen him naked before, but he still felt self conscious changing in front of him. He quickly changed into a pair of sweats. 

“I just need to brush my teeth and wash my face, and then we can go,” he said before turning to wander into his bathroom.

“Perfect,” Kino called back. 

When the pair of them slid into Kino’s car, the radio was playing some indie pop artist who sounded vaguely familiar to Shinwon. He couldn’t put a name to the voice though. They made their way to the restaurant in silence. Although he’d lived in town for a few years now, he’d never been to the restaurant in question. The outside of it was garishly decorated with a collage of street signs and random objects. There was a line forming on the sidewalk and they found Hui near the front of it. 

“Did you bring the cash?” Kino asked and Hui nodded, holding up his wallet with a grin. Apparently the restaurant had a strict no cards rule. Shinwon cast a glance at the building. It was probably expensive and nice if it had this long of a line.

“Do you need me to pay you back?”

“No. In fact, I forbid it,” Hui said, grinning at him. 

“Right…”

The trio made meaningless small talk as they waited outside. It was clear they’d gone there to have a discussion, and Shinwon wondered how long he could put it off. He wasn’t even sure what they were going to say or what was going to happen to them afterwards, and the not knowing was the scariest part of it all. 

After waiting for about 20 minutes, they were finally brought into the building and seated in a corner booth. The inside of the building was just as garish as the outside, and the walls were cluttered with a mixture of signs and stickers. Every chair and table looked different and everything was mismatched, but the restaurant was packed with people. The host set down some menus in front of them and then told them a waiter would be with them soon before returning back to stand post at the entrance. 

“How does everybody feel about some mimosas?” Hui asked, glancing at the menu. 

“That sounds fabulous,” Kino said with a smile.

“I could go for that,” Shinwon nodded. 

When a waiter came to their table, Hui ordered the drinks and the trio leafed out their IDs for him to inspect. With a nod he said he’d be right back with those. Shinwon looked down at the menu, still unsure of what to order. It was filled with omlettes with all sorts of things in them, as well as a variety of breakfast sandwiches. There were also skillets and a couple more generic breakfast dishes. 

When the waiter returned with their drinks, they placed their orders. Kino ordered a veggie sandwich, Hui ordered a skillet, and Shinwon ordered an omelette. As the waiter walked away, Hui cleared his throat. 

“We need to talk.”

“Right now?” Shinwon asked, lifting his drink to his lips.

“If not now then when? We all keep putting this off.”

_ All.  _ The word rang in Shinwon’s mind. He kept telling himself not to get his hopes up, that nothing the other two did meant anything, but what if it did?

“Alright. Let’s talk,” he said, setting his glass down and looking between Hui and Kino, wondering who would say what first. 

“I’m tired of us all dancing around each other. I don’t know when things changed, but they did. I just wanna be close with you again. Both of you,” Hui said, staring into his cup. “I like you both a lot. And I know that I’m not alone in my feelings. I’m not as oblivious as I seem.”

Kino and Shinwon looked at each other and then at Hui. At the same time, they reached to give his hand a squeeze, ending up awkwardly placing their hands on top of each other’s in the process. “I like you both too…” Shinwon blurted. He immediately felt his face heating up as he reached for his glass to take another sip, enjoying the way it burned in his throat. He could feel both of them staring at him. Maybe Hui had confessed first, but doubt still hung heavy in Shinwon’s mind. What if Kino thought they were both crazy. What if Hui’d meant like in a friendly way and not a more-than-friends way. 

“Hey. I can feel the anxiety radiating off of you Shinwon. I’m not going anywhere okay? I like you too. Both of you,” Kino said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

The restaurant suddenly felt too small, the words between the three of them hanging on the air. Maybe they’d admitted it, but where were they supposed to go from there? 

“Could we all…” Hui trailed off, gesturing vaguely. Shinwon blinked. What was he insinuating?

“Date?” Kino offered.

Hui nodded quickly. His cheeks were pink and Shinwon wasn’t sure if it was from the awkwardness of the situation or the alcohol.

“We can do that? Like all three of us?” Shinwon asked dumbly. 

“Why wouldn’t we be able to?”

“I dunno… I guess it never occurred to me as being an option?”

“You can say no if you don’t want to, Shinwon. We’d understand…” Kino said, trying to give an encouraging smile.

“No… I want to. I like you both a lot… I just… this is new to me.”

“Me too,” Hui said.

“Me too.” 

-

Shinwon wasn’t sure what he’d expected a relationship to be like when it involved multiple people. He’d never really thought about it in the past, and at first he was worried that jealousy would be an issue. Or that maybe the three of them wouldn’t be as compatible as they’d originally thought. But his worries slipped away as the three of them settled into something comfortable, something that was uniquely theirs. 

All three of them were careful and hesitant in everything they did. It was new territory for them all and they were all afraid of overwhelming the others. They didn’t want to make any abrupt moves or overstep any boundaries. They stole quick kisses between classes and crowded next to each other whenever they were invited out. Their friends might not have completely understood whatever was happening between them, but they got used to it quick enough. 

Still, they’d all put off discussing boundaries. For people who’d been pining after each other for such a long time, one might think they’d have figured out what they wanted from a relationship, but instead of actually sitting down and having a conversation, they put it off. If he was being honest, Shinwon wasn’t even sure what he wanted. He knew he wanted Hui and Kino, but he didn’t really care how. He’d always been good at bottling up feelings, and he’d never had much of a drive to begin with. But sometimes he’d make out with Kino and the other’s lips would move to his neck and his brain would go into overdrive. Or sometimes Hui would climb on his lap, kissing him roughly and moving his hips in a way that had Shinwon’s mind reeling. He was starting to get pent up. 

If neither of them were going to bring it up, then maybe he’d bite the bullet this time.

“Let’s talk.”

It’d been about a month since they started dating. Hui and Kino were laying on Shinwon’s futon, absentmindedly scrolling through their phones, and Shinwon was sitting crossed legged on the floor. The pair exchanged glances that made it clear they thought they were in trouble, but neither protested, putting their phones away.

“What’s up?” Kino asked.

“We haven’t talked about any boundaries or preferences or anything. And anytime things start to get heated, one of us chickens out.”

“Well…” Hui began, his face heating up, “I dunno. I’ve thought about it plenty, I guess, but I always figured we’d cross that river when we got there.”

“No… I think Shinwon’s right. There’s three of us, so it’s better to have a discussion before anything does happen…” Kino said, looking thoughtful. He didn’t even seem embarrassed by the conversation topic. “Do you know what you want?”

“Both of you,” Shinwon didn’t miss a beat. “I don’t really care how. I guess I’ve never had much of a preference when it comes to that type of thing, but I don’t know what you guys want. And what if one of us isn’t around but two of us wanna…” he trailed off, but the pair nodded understanding.

“Well, we’re all dating each other. There’s not really any reason to be jealous about that, right? I don’t really care what you guys do when I’m not over,” Hui said after a moment, nodding. “As for… uh… my own preferences… I…” he paused, opening and closing his mouth a couple times as if trying to choose his next words carefully. He cleared his throat. “I guess I prefer to give… rather than be on the receiving end…”

“What about you, Ki?” Shinwon asked when it was clear Hui was done talking.

Kino shrugged. “I’m comfortable doing most things. Tell me what you want and it’s yours,” his smile was easy. 

“How do you always have everything figured out?”

“It’s not that I have everything figured out… I just have more important things to worry about than my sex life. I’ve just gotten good at not being embarrassed about anything like that, because there’s not really any reason to be…”

“Do you give classes on confidence? You’re studying to be a teacher right?”

Kino laughed, shaking his head. “Not that kinda teacher, Shinwon. I’m studying to teach literature. And some English. Confidence is something you gotta learn on your own.”

“Darn,” Shinwon sighed, letting himself fall back on the floor.

“Why do you do that?”

“What.”

“We’re at your house and you have plenty of furniture, but you always end up sitting on the floor. I feel bad.”

Shinwon shrugged. He didn’t have an answer to that question. It was a habit that he hadn’t even noticed, like he was subconsciously trying to take up as little space as possible by sitting curled up on the floor. “I dunno. Guess it’s just something I do. You don’t have to feel bad though, I’d move if I was uncomfortable.”

“Fair enough,” Kino said. 

Shinwon could still feel his eyes on him as he pulled out his phone, scrolling through social media. He tried not to think too hard about it, but it felt like the other was picking him apart with his gaze. 

“How would you feel about me fucking you?”

Shinwon dropped his phone on his face. He heard Hui choke on air. 

“What? Like right now? I dunno, I haven’t showered today…”

“Not right now you dummy. Just in general. You said you’re fine with whatever right? So like… would you be down to be on the receiving end?”

Shinwon willed himself to hang onto whatever part of sanity remained. He’d been the one who initiated the conversation in the first place, and now it seemed that Kino was bent on extracting as many ideas as possible. “Yeah. That’s included in anything. As long as you’re wearing a condom, you can go wild.”

“Hmm…” Shinwon didn’t like the expression on Kino’s face one bit. He was definitely scheming. Especially when he leaned down to whisper something in Hui’s ear. The other’s eyes widened and he cast a glance at Shinwon before looking at Kino again and nodding. His lips quirked into a small smirk. 

“I’m gonna regret starting this conversation, aren’t I?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Kino grinned. 

“Whatever you’re planning, just give me some warning so I can at least. Clean up.”

“Deal.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Shinwon saw Kino and Hui fist bump each other. 

-

“Do you have anything planned tonight?”

Kino had linked his arm around his as they made their way to one of the cafeterias on campus. They only had a couple weeks before the term’s finals, and it’d been consistently snowing for the past week and a half. It had hardened into a thick layer across campus and it crunched under their boots as they walked. 

“Why? Do you?”

“Just answer the question, Shinwon.” 

“Nope. No plans whatsoever. I’m completely free,” he said with a shrug.

“Cool. So remember when we all had that fun conversation a while back?”

“We’ve had lots of fun conversations.”

Next to him, Kino sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “Well. Hui and I are coming over to your place tonight. There’s your warning.”

“Oh.” 

“We’ll be there around eight or so~”

Shinwon blinked, but Kino didn’t give him time to respond as he let go of his arm before running into the snow. He watched as the other bent down, taking a pile of snow in his gloved hands. His brain caught up with what he was doing too late, and he didn’t have the time to duck out of the way as the snowball came hurtling at his face. 

“Oh, it’s on.”

-

Shinwon paced around his apartment. He moved the candle on his coffee table to the left. Then he moved it back to the right. He tried pushing it back a little. He couldn’t seem to get it centered. Since he’d stepped out of the shower, he’d been unable to stop fidgeting. He needed something to distract himself and the ticking of the clock in his kitchen wasn’t doing anything to help. He forced himself not to look at it, instead turning on his xbox. He wasn’t sure when the others would arrive, so he didn’t want to get too invested in a game, so instead of pulling up Overwatch, he pulled up Fortnite. 

He was about halfway through a match when he heard the key in his door.

By the time it was unlocked, he’d exited the game and turned off his xbox completely. 

Hui and Kino stepped into his living room, and Shinwon stared at the duffel bag that was slung across Hui’s shoulder as they stepped out of their boots. “What’s in the bag?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Hui said, grinning. He shrugged off the bag and handed it to Shinwon as he took off his coat. “Just some things. Feel free to inspect.” 

Shinwon shrugged, but made no move to look through it. For all he knew, it coulda just been clothes. Instead he set the bag down, standing up and grabbing Hui and Kino’s coats to hang them in the closet. He needed to do something instead of just sitting there and staring at them. 

As he closed the door and turned to face them again, Kino wasted no time. He leaned in, kissing him hesitantly at first, then deeper once Shinwon started kissing him back. He relaxed into the other’s touch, sighing into the kiss and savoring the way Kino’s tongue ran over his lips, but before he could get too invested in it, his face was being pulled away as Hui pressed his lips against his. He kissed him hard and Shinwon couldn’t help but let out a soft gasp; Kino hadn’t pulled away completely and had begun planting kisses along his neck. He reached up, tangling a hand in Kino’s hair. Between him and Hui, it was almost too much to focus on at the same time, and he felt like he was about to melt. 

They both pulled back at the same time, staring at him and then at each other. When they leaned in and started kissing each other, it turned Shinwon on more than he would have liked to admit. The soft noises that Kino made as Hui bit his lip rang in his ears and he watched them with wide eyes. 

“Come on,” Hui said as the pair pulled apart, reaching for Shinwon’s hand.

He let himself be pulled into his room. Hui gently tapped his chest and he let himself fall back onto his bed. It wasn’t as big as Kino’s but it still had plenty of room for the three of them. He was thankful he’d thought to clean his room earlier in the week. 

Then, Hui was climbing on top of him, kissing him deeply. He rocked his hips against Shinwon’s and he was painfully aware of how hard the other already was. He wasn’t far off though, and he gasped at the feeling that shot through his body. He felt the weight on the bed shift as Kino climbed on, laying down next to them and watching silently. If anything, his eyes on them only turned him on more. 

Shinwon reached for the hem of Hui’s shirt, tugging at it with a questioning expression. Hui laughed, but moved so that Shinwon could pull it off before he pulled Shinwon’s off too. Then, he was leaning down again and kissing him roughly. This time, however, he didn’t stay for long. He planted a few kisses along Shinwon’s jaw before trailing down to his chest. 

“Holy shit, Hui.”

His tongue swirled around one of his nipples without warning, and Shinwon reflexively tangled his hand in the other’s hair, trying to keep his hips from moving. It felt good. It wasn’t that he’d never done something like this before, but this was already exceeding every previous experience he’d had. It was like Hui and Kino both knew exactly how to handle him. Out of the corner of his eye, he was aware of Kino pulling off his own shirt.

Hui let go of his nipple with a soft pop before trailing down his torso. The soft brush of his lips against his skin was enough to drive Shinwon insane. “Is it alright if I mark you a bit?” Hui had paused, his lips hovering just above his hip.

Shinwon nodded too quickly. “Be my guest.”

Hui bit down on the soft skin, and Shinwon let out a hiss. Then, Kino was reaching for him, pulling him into a kiss. Hui moved a hand over his jeans, palming at him, and he moaned into Kino’s lips. It was like they were having a competition for his attention. When Hui finally let go of his skin, he left a soft kiss over the mark he’d left. The skin was tender and it stung, but Shinwon couldn’t find it in him to care. He was too lost in the way Kino’s tongue felt and the way that he’d reached down and begun playing with his nipples as he continued to kiss him. 

His mind barely registered it when Hui’s hands moved over the hem of his jeans before unbuttoning them. Shinwon lifted his hips enough that the other could pull them off, but he didn’t expect Hui to pull off his boxers at the same time. The cool air stung against his skin. He felt the bed shift as Hui got up, and then he heard the other sifting through his bag. When he returned, Shinwon could hear the soft pop as he opened a bottle. His mind was too foggy to think about what that meant for him until he felt a finger prodding at his entrance. 

He gasped but willed himself to relax as Hui pushed his finger in. “I need you to tell me if anything is too much okay? Can you do that?”

“Y-yeah,” Shinwon managed, resting his forehead against Kino’s.

“Good.”

Hui began moving his finger, but otherwise he left Shinwon untouched. He just wanted some sort of relief, but it was clear the other wasn’t going to deliver. “Kino… please…” he hated how needy he sounded, but the other nodded, seeming to understand. He took Shinwon in his hand, moving carefully, before leaning back down to kiss him more. His hips bucked and he felt Hui press them down with his free hand. 

He barely registered when Hui added a second finger, but when he added a third, he let out a soft moan. “Give me a second,” he said, reaching down to stop Hui as he tried to adjust to the feeling. The other stared up at him expectantly, not daring to move until Shinwon let go of him and nodded quickly. He began moving his fingers again, working to loosen him up. It felt nice enough, but when Hui brushed against his prostate, he cried out. 

Kino and Hui both paused, looking at him with questioning expressions. “Don’t stop now, idiots. That was good,” he managed, letting his head fall back into the pillows. The pair looked at each other, smiles tugging at the corners of their lips, and then Hui started moving again.

Kino pulled back though, standing up so he could pull off his pants. Shinwon stared at his smooth skin. The other wasn’t fully hard yet, and Shinwon suddenly felt bad for not doing anything for him so far, but then he climbed so that he was straddling Shinwon’s chest. “Do you mind?”

Shinwon didn’t need to be asked twice. He guided Kino into his mouth, tongue swirling around his head. The other sighed, staring down at Shinwon with an intense expression. He let him adjust, but then he began to move. He was careful, trying not to overwhelm Shinwon. It took a moment for him to get used to the feeling and for a moment he was worried he might gag, but then he fell into a rhythm, moving his head to meet Kino everytime he rocked his hips. 

While he was preoccupied with Kino, Hui prodded at his entrance with a fourth finger. He moaned around Kino, and the other let out a sigh at the feeling. Hui gave him a moment before beginning to move his fingers again. It was a lot but at the same time it wasn’t enough. He just wanted to be fucked, but he didn’t want to rush whatever Hui’s plan was in his desperation. He gripped onto Kino’s hips as he began moving quicker. The feeling of him brushing against the back of his throat made him gag but he recovered quickly enough, and the other moaned from the sensation. He moved his hands into Shinwon’s hair, pulling at it slightly as he continued to fuck into his mouth, his lips parted into a pink o above him. He was beautiful. 

And Shinwon was a complete mess. He could feel tears pricking the corners of his eyes from the stimulation, but he didn’t want either of them to stop. They did though. He saw Hui tap Kino on the shoulder, saying something to him too quietly for Shinwon to hear, and then Kino was rolling off of him. He reached up to wipe away the drool that had collected on his chin. Kino was leaning over him now, kissing him softly and moving his thumb in gentle circles around his cheek. 

“How are you holding up?”

“Never been better,” Shinwon was surprised by the hoarseness of his own voice. 

He felt Hui pull his fingers out of him and he whined at the loss of contact, but then he felt the other’s hand pushing into him and he didn’t stop when he got to his knuckles. He didn’t stop until he was up to his wrist, but then he waited, giving Shinwon time to adjust. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to scream or cry or moan; he’d never felt so full before. He took a shaky breath, willing himself to relax around Hui. If he was tense, it’d only hurt more. 

“You… you can move now,” he managed, but his words were barely a whisper. 

Hui nodded, and began moving, and as he began to brush against his prostate, the pain melted away into pleasure. Shinwon let his head fall back, unable to focus on Kino’s lips. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected but this wasn’t it. Still, he was far from complaining. The feeling of Hui’s hand moving inside him was overwhelming. He shifted his hips against him, desperate for some sort of relief. He could feel pre-cum dripping onto his stomach. He was sure he looked like a mess, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Please... somebody… just fuck me, holy shit,” he whined. He’d be embarrassed about how needy he was later. Hui and Kino looked at each other before Hui pulled out of Shinwon leaving him gaping and empty. Then, he was standing up, reaching for a box of condoms and tossing one at Kino. Kino caught it in his hand before tearing open the wrapper and slipping it on. Then, he gestured for Shinwon to come over to him. 

Shinwon climbed onto his lap with wobbly legs and let Kino grab onto his hips to guide him down onto him. The other let out a hiss as Shinwon sunk down.

“You’ve been doing such a good job for us both, baby,” Kino said, pulling Shinwon into a soft kiss. He was older than Kino, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about the pet name. Something about the way the other said it sent shivers down his spine. He said nothing in response, instead beginning to rock his hips against the other. It felt good, and every time Kino brushed against his prostate, Shinwon moaned softly, but it wasn’t enough. Especially after what Hui had just done. Kino may have been inside of him, but he still felt empty. 

He heard Hui moving behind him, the sound of fabric rustling as the other finally pulled off his pants, and then the sound of a wrapper being torn open. What they were planning finally seemed to register with Shinwon as he felt the bed sink down behind him. Hui softly held onto his hips.

“Are you holding up okay?”

His voice was almost comically calm. 

“Yes… just please…” his words were lost in a moan as Kino slammed his hips up a couple of times. 

Hui leaned down, pressing a couple soft kisses against Shinwon’s back and shoulders, and he was aware of his tip prodding at his entrance. “I won’t keep you waiting any longer then,” he said sweetly, and then he was pressing into him. 

His thighs shook and he dropped his head into Kino’s neck as he gasped, adjusting to the feeling. It was a lot. It hurt a little, but when he felt Kino’s hand wrap around him, the pain dissolved. Hui gripped onto his hips and began moving, letting out a moan as he did. It occurred to Shinwon that the other hadn’t even done anything for himself until that moment. 

Under him, Kino had his head thrown back, gasping at the way Hui slid against him and the way that Shinwon moved around them both. It was a lot, but it was just what he’d needed. Shinwon rocked his hips into Kino’s hand, trying to keep his breath steady as Hui pounded into him. His entire body felt like it was on fire, and he wanted to melt into Hui and Kino. He wanted to be as close as possible until the three of them could merge into a single being. 

“I’m getting close,” Kino warned, his head thrown back as he let out a soft moan. His hand had grown tighter around Shinwon and he moved his hips erratically. 

“I’ve been close,” Shinwon managed. He leaned in to kiss Kino’s jaw softly.

“Just hold on a little longer for me, okay?” Hui hadn’t let up in his rhythm at all, only seeming to have increased his pace. Kino and Shinwon looked at each other and then nodded in unison. 

When Hui leaned closer to him, Shinwon turned his head, capturing the other in a sloppy kiss. It was an awkward angle, but it still felt nice. Hui moaned into his mouth, his tongue moving in lazy circles across his lips. Then, he was reaching in front of him, moving his hands across his chest gently before teasing at his nipples. Shinwon cursed, leaning into the other’s touch. One of Hui’s hands moved away from his chest, and then he was closing it around Shinwon and locking his fingers with Kino’s. 

“Shit, I can’t…” Kino began to speak but the rest of his sentence was lost in a moan as he came. He reached for Shinwon, pulling him into a desperate kiss as he gave a few more thrusts. 

The way he looked up at him was almost enough to push Shinwon over the edge and he moaned, resting his arms on either side of Kino’s head as he tried to steady himself. Hui’s movements were losing their rhythm but he kept consistently hitting Shinwon’s prostate and he continued to stroke him, not letting go of Kino’s hand. 

“I’m gonna cum,” the words left his lips in a slurred moan. He was barely holding onto the edge and it only took Hui one more thrust to push him over. He buried his face into Kino’s neck as his body shook, his vision going white. Hui kept moving, kept hitting his prostate. Shinwon felt himself involuntarily tensing around the other as he let out a string of curses, gripping onto the pillow as his thighs continued shaking. 

He brought Kino into a kiss as his mind began to clear, whining into his lips as he felt himself starting to become hypersensitive. Hui was still moving inside of him and he wasn’t sure if it felt good or if it hurt, but whatever it was it was too much. 

“Shinwon,” his name was soft on Hui’s lips, but the other didn’t finish his sentence, gasping as he felt Shinwon tensing around him. The feeling was all Hui needed until he was gripping onto his hips tight enough that Shinwon was sure there’d be bruises. He rocked his hips a couple more times, cursing quietly as he came down from the orgasm. 

Then, he was pulling out and rolling off to the side, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Under him, Kino gently eased himself out before pushing Shinwon so he was in between them. 

The bed shifted and out of the corner of his eye, Shinwon saw Kino getting up. He was aware of the sound of the faucet in the next room and then the quiet sound of the other’s footsteps as he returned. He hissed as he felt something hot on his torso.

“Sorry, I’m just cleaning you up,” Kino’s voice was soft as he moved the washcloth over his stomach before moving it between his legs, being as careful as he could be.

“You did great, babe,” Hui said softly, moving to plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Our Shinwonnie really is amazing, isn’t he~” 

Shinwon blushed under the praise. 

“You brought the stuff, right?” Kino turned to face Hui. The other nodded eagerly, peeling himself off of the bed and walking into the bathroom. Shinwon heard the faucet of his bathtub turn on and the sound of water beginning to fill it.

Then, Hui was returning, holding two spheres in his hand. “Smell these and tell me which one you like better,” he held them up to Shinwon. He shifted, wincing at the dull pain when he moved, but then leaned to each of them. The first one was blue and shimmered. It smelled vaguely like seaweed and oranges and something else that he couldn’t quite place. The second one was purple and smelled like lavender and chamomile. 

“The purple one,” he said after a moment of consideration. 

“I told you he’d pick that one,” Kino said, laughing. 

Hui nodded, putting the blue one back into its bag. Then, he felt Kino taking him into his arms. “You really don’t have to carry me,” Shinwon began.

“Oh? You wanna walk after that?” The tone in his voice was a challenge. Shinwon carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed, but as soon as he put weight on them, his thighs shook and he lost balance, grabbing onto Kino.

“Fine, you can carry me,” he said with a pout.

“That’s what I thought,” the smirk that crept across Kino’s lips only made Shinwon pout more. He held onto his shoulders as the other carried him into the bathroom. Despite Hui having just dropped the bath bomb into the tub, the room was already filled with the soothing fragrance of lavender. Shinwon hummed as Kino lowered him into the tub. The water was hot, but not so much that it was uncomfortable, and it felt nice as he sunk into it. Hui and Kino dropped in on either side of Shinwon, wrapping their arms around him.

When Kino pulled him into a kiss this time, it was gentle and soft. “Did we do a good job?” he asked against Shinwon’s lips.

“Yeah. That was good,” he said, laughing weakly. Between the soothing feeling of the water around them, the scents of lavender and chamomile mingling in the air, and the way Kino and Hui held him carefully, he could feel his body relaxing as exhaustion took over. “I love you. Both of you.”

“We know,” they replied in unison. Then they looked at each other and laughed. Hui leaned across Shinwon to kiss Kino slowly and they giggled into the kiss. It was cute. Then Hui leaned in to place a wet kiss on Shinwon’s forehead. “You’re amazing.”

“So I’ve been told… like five minutes ago, actually.” 

“Shut up.”

“Make me,” Shinwon drawled lazily, batting his eyelashes at Hui.

“So needy,” Hui said, but he leaned in and gave Shinwon a quick peck anyways. 

When the bath bomb had finished dissolving and the water had lost some of the warmth, the trio got out of the bathtub, drying each other off as it drained.

“Wait there,” Kino said, gesturing for Shinwon to sit down. He perched on the edge of the toilet seat as the other disappeared from the room, returning a few moments later with a soft looking bundle in his arms.

“What’s that?”

Kino grinned, handing Shinwon a piece of it before handing Hui one too. Shinwon unfolded it only to see that it was a onesie. His appeared to be a dragon. “Really?”

“What, are you gonna tell me you didn’t want a dragon onesie? I saw you eying this last time we were at the mall, you can’t fool me,” Hui said.

“Is this my reward for letting you guys destroy me?”

“Nah, I bought it a while ago, and I kept forgetting to give it to you. I thought this would be the perfect opportunity because onesies make for some great snuggles.”

“Which ones did you guys get then?” 

Hui held up his to reveal a giraffe pattern. Kino held up what Shinwon was guessing was supposed to be a monkey. 

“You guys are ridiculous,” he laughed, but he still climbed into his and was delighted when he discovered that it had little wings attached to the back.

“Maybe, but you love us,” Hui said with a grin.

“You got me there…” 

When the three of them finally climbed back into bed, Shinwon noticed that Kino had changed the sheets on it and covered it in soft blankets. He sunk under the covers humming as the other two climbed in on either side of him. “You guys are the best.”

“We know,” Kino said softly, curling up against him and resting his head on his chest. “I love you Shinwon.”

“Love you too.”

“I love you Hui.”

“I love you too, baby,” Hui said with a soft laugh as he curled up on Shinwon’s other side, draping an arm across his chest. “Are you comfy?”

“Mmmhmm,” Shinwon said, his eyes drooping closed as he began to fall asleep. 

“Just making sure. I love you.”

“I know. I love you too,” he wrapped an arm around Hui’s shoulder, pulling the other closer to him. “Goodnight.”

“Night,” they replied in unison. Shinwon let himself fall asleep to the gentle feeling of Kino moving his finger in circles along his arm and the soft feeling of Hui’s head pressed against his chest. 


End file.
